


New Homes

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro





	New Homes

Mornings are different in Metropolis. The city is always loud, and she wakes up to the sounds of the delivery trucks and people on the street below. In Smallville, sometimes she forgot a world existed outside her house.

"Come back to bed," Pete mumbles, his voice muffled under all the covers. She pads softly to the bed and climbs in.

"Baby okay?" he asks, wrapping an arm around her.

"She's fine. Settling in okay."

"And mom?"

"Getting used to it."

"It's not Smallville," he says, watching her face carefully.

"No," Lana agrees, moving into his embrace. "But, it is home."

(end)


End file.
